Clue: The Book POV Miss Scarlet
by TheWhitePrincess1
Summary: The lights flicker off and silence rains till a thunderous scream rips through the velvety darkness. One can practically feel the blood stained carpet beneath one's toes. Hmm, Squishy. Clue, a collaboration between me and MedievalPrince123.
1. Chapters 1 through 4 AKA Sorry!

1AN: Yes so the story here is, this is a collaboration with MedievalPrince123 my gloriously amazing fiancee writer. So go there for the first six chapters.

Here's the story, Clue: The Book POV Colonel Mustard http/ 


	2. In The Lounge AKA Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with this game, movie, or book if there is one. But I do so love the idea. :smiles sweetly: If anyone DID happen to want to give it over, I really wouldn't mind! …-- Oh fine forget I ever said anything.

Chapter 5

"In the Lounge"

TheWhitePrincess:

Miss Scarlet walked to the davenport accompanied by Colonel Mustard.

"I don't suppose you have a light do you Colonel?"

Miss Scarlet questions the fine man in uniform, as she pulled out a cigarette in a long red holder. The Colonel looked disapprovingly at her but flicked a lighter out nonetheless.

"Thank you darling."

She took a dragged from her cigarette and looked to Mrs. White, something about her made her nervous, like she should remember her but couldn't quite put the face with the memory. 'Oh well,' Scarlet thought, 'I'm sure it will all come out eventually.' Mr. Boddy walked into the center of the room and began to pace slowly.

"Oh fine, I know you all are wondering why I brought you here."

There were nods in the affirmative from everyone besides Scarlet.

"Personally," she said. "I could care less." and let smoke curl out of her mouth.

Colonel Mustard could not help but find her less attractive now but no less provocative. Mr. Boddy not having paid her any attention went on as if he hadn't heard and let out a hearty laugh.

"Isn't that quite funny?"

They all looked at him as if he were deranged.

"Excuse me sir?" asked Mrs. White.

That's when it hit Scarlet. 'That voice,' she thought anger rising in her heart and pulsing through her veins, even causing her pale features to darken to a dull red color that matched her dress. 'That retched voice! That was the voice I heard in the back of my fiancée's answering machine! I'll kill her.' A low, horrific giggle escaped Scarlet's lips as she thought of Mrs. White having an _accident_ while at the mansion. 'Yes. She'll not leave this mansion alive!'

As these thought tumbled and raged in Scarlet's head - more anger then true intent - Mr. Boddy went on to explain himself and his cryptic words.

"Well I've always wanted to say that you know."

Still his guests flashed questioning glances toward each other besides Miss Scarlet who was staring intently at Mrs. White, red faced and raging. Mrs. White under the intensity of Scarlet's gaze was living up to her name and resembled pure flour in a bakery.

"You know when they say the whole, 'I know you are all wondering'...Okay never mind but to make things simple and short, there's been a..."

And with that the lights flickered off and a scream sounded from the kitchen. The lights came back on and found Scarlet fallen into the Colonel's arms with Mrs. Peacock and Mr. Green in a likewise situation. Mrs. White on the other hand, had flown to the farthest corners to escape incase Scarlet advanced on her in the dark for she had recognized her name immediately and was deathly frightened of what the enraged woman might do.

Meanwhile, Mr. Boddy was running towards the door shouting, "TO THE KITCHEN EVERY ONE, QUICKLY!"


	3. The First Victim AKA Chapter 6

1AN: Yes so the story here is, this is a collaboration with MedievalPrince123 my gloriously amazing fiancee writer.

Here's where thechapter is and what it's called.

Clue: The Book POV Colonel Mustard

The First Victim 

AKA Chapter 6


	4. The Pitch Black Hall AKA Chapter 7

1Chapter 7

The Pitch Black Hall

TheWhitePrincess:

Miss Scarlet skidded to a quick stop as the lights went out again.

"What the heck is wrong with this place?" She screamed back at Mr. Boddy. "Don't you ever check the circuits? How old is this heap of rotting garbage?"

As Miss Scarlet fumed at Mr. Boddy who, she assumed, was walking closer and closer to her, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"NOW JUST A . . ." Miss Scarlet's voice was abruptly cut off by a firm hand placed against her perfectly rounded red lips.

The man, who smelled oddly of fresh meat, whispered to her, "Be quiet and I might let you out of this mansion alive."

His breath heated her ear and sent fearful shivers down her spine; she shook her head in the affirmative. What else could she do?

They inched their way along the pitch-black hallway while Colonel Mustard called to Miss Scarlet quietly.

'Run for me you fool!' Her mind screamed to the colonel, 'RUN!'

Suddenly she was shoved into a door that Miss Scarlet could have sworn was not there only a moment before. The door was closed on her and a cloth was pressed over her nose causing her to inhale a bitter scent. Slowly, her struggle against the silent attacker stopped, but not before she remembered the murdered fiancée of Mr. Boddy. Stabbed by a butcher knife, blood pouring from her lifeless body.

Miss Scarlet's last thought before she faded into a dreamless slumber was, 'It's him!'


	5. Three Things Missing AKA Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Three Things Missing" Found at MedievalPrince123's site. Clue The Book: POV Colonel Mustard


	6. The Bloody Knife is Found AKA Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

The Bloody Knife is Found

POV Miss Scarlet

TheWhitePrincess:

Miss Scarlet slowly swam the murky depths of her mind for consciousness. She moved her hand around her on the hard ground.

'Where am I?' She thought confused.

The floor was freezing and the thin material on her dress didn't do much to comfort her chilled body. Finally her hand came in contact with something metal and wet. Wondering what it could be she moved her fingers along it until a sharp pain ripped through her finger. Her eyes flew open painfully as she pushed herself up and her other hand came to her head as it throbbed.

"I was drugged, I remember now, but where am I and what is..." Miss. Scarlet looked over and discovered that the blood-covered knife from the kitchen had been placed beside her body as she lay on the cold tile of the ballroom.

Her temples were coursing with pain, an after effect of the drug, and she fought against her body's urging to lay back down to scan the room instead. After looking both left and right and observing nothing out of the ordinary, besides a knife beside herself, she turned and looked behind her. What she saw wrenched a scream from her other wise unused voice.

"QUICKLY! I HEARD A SCREAM!" Shouted Colonel Mustard as the group marched back through the hallway.

At his command they all burst into a sprint and dashed for the double doors at the end of the hallway, they were locked. Colonel Mustard began to pound on the doors, recognizing Miss Scarlet's high pitched and obviously distressed voice from within.

"She is going into hysterics." Professor Plum said dryly. "Do you happen to have the key Mr. Boddy?" He asked in all calmness, for he didn't really care as to what Miss Scarlet's ailment was.

"She's a woman and prone to hysterics Mustard, so stop with the worrying and with that incessant pounding." He emphasized his annoyance by putting his pinky finger in his ear and wiggling it up and down. "I swear you're going to make me deaf."

Meanwhile inside the locked ballroom, Miss Scarlet was indeed going through hysterics but her situation was well deserving of them.

Behind her lay the bleeding body of Mrs. White. Scarlet, not being able to see that the wound was not entirely life threatening, went into a panic and had almost fainted dead away when she heard Colonel Mustard's pounding fists. She got up and scurried to the wide double doors as his muffled voice fought to break through the physical barrier between them.

"Miss. Scarlet! Miss. Scarlet are you all right? Please answer me!" Colonel Mustard cried.

Miss. Scarlet warmed at the sound of his voice and was about to shout back when she heard a subdued moaning from Mrs. White.

Overcoming her aversion to the harlot, she hurried over to the once thought lifeless body, her heels clicking on the tile like flooring, and kneeled down to assist Mrs. White.

"IT WAS YOU!" Mrs. White screamed at Miss. Scarlet just as soon as her eyes focused on the woman's face.

She tried to force Miss Scarlet away but only succeeded in pushing her off balance enough to raise her head. Looking up, Miss Scarlet sighted a dim figure on the balcony as a flash of lightening lit up the outside world like a forest fire in dry season. She leaped and crashed on to the French doors but just as she was opening the balcony doors the double doors to the ball room burst open and in ran mostly all of the guests and Mr. Boddy.

They all stared at her, then Mrs. White, and back again making silent, accusing assumptions.

"No..no..NO! It wasn't me!" She screamed her eyes wide with fear and even anger at the injustice of the group.

She knew just what Mrs. White would say having already expressed her opinion on the matter of the guilty person. 'It was you!' blundered through her mind over and over again. She shook her head to dispel the unheard scream and fell to her knees tears falling over her cheeks. 'So,' she thought of the dark murderer, 'you have accomplished your goal.'


	7. Miss Scarlet the Killer AKA Chapter 10

1AN: Yes so the story here is, this is a collaboration with MedievalPrince123 my gloriously amazing fiancee writer. So go there for the first four chapters and then every other chapter after that. Sorta annoying isn't it? Lol Oh well, hopefully you'll like it enough to keep reading. If it were me, I'd just copy and paste every chapter and then comment after I was finished. Lol Have fun! Remember: This is our first collaboration and my very first chapter story. Don't go easy!

Here's the story, Clue: The Book POV Colonel Mustard http/ 


	8. The Phone is Dead AKA Chapter 11

AN: Yeah, lol sorry this is late. I was sorta busy this weekend. BUUUT Here tis for all of you who AREN'T reading it. lol Hey, firsties rarely are all that good anyway. No matter how much I like it! Well if you are reading, have fun.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Phone is Dead

POV Miss Scarlet

TheWhitePrincess1:

As the solemn group headed to the phone doubts assailed Colonel Mustard. "_She couldn't have done it. I know I haven't known her for too long but…I just can't and WON'T believe it."_ Colonel Mustard, having reached this conclusion pulled the police officer to the back of the group while Mr. Boddy kept leading.

"Officer, there is no way it could truly be Scarlet. I don't know how to prove it but well I've got a gut feeling that whatever's going on around here certainly isn't over yet."

Just as Mustard finished his statement they arrived at the kitchen to use the phone. The officer, whose nametag professed him to be I. B. Barney, gave Mustard a peculiar look but nodded to the Colonel's relief and then moved forward and picked up the phone. He gave Mr. Boddy an odd look and replaced the handset on the receiver.

"It's dead."

"WHAT?" Mr. Boddy exclaimed grabbing the handset and listening for the nonexistent dial tone. The group looked at each other knowingly and moved back toward the Ballroom. Looming quietly at the back of the brigade was Professor Plum whose slight smile belied his previous concern.

Ms. Scarlet just didn't get it. How could they blame her? Sure she practically hated White but she'd never stoop so low as to _actually_ harm her. Not that she hadn't _thought_ about it of course, but to tell the absolute truth her bark was often times worse than her bite. Ms. Scarlet looked up at White, hurt plainly written across her features.

"No matter what you might think," Scarlet began a slight quiver in her voice though she pushed herself to sustain as normal a voice as possible, "I'd never really hurt you. Even though you helped tear my heart out without a second thought, I'd never, _ever_ willingly hurt another human being." At that Scarlet, lifted herself from the cold floor, imagining what happiness and sweet words must have once graced the beautiful room instead of the hate and accusations that now seemed to fly around like annoying house flies one can never be rid of.

White glanced at Scarlet completely suspicious of her. "Say what you like Scarlet. I know it was you." Scarlet turned and glared fire at Ms. White but before anyone could say another word the Colonel and the rest of the group walked back into the room.

Colonel smiled reassuringly at Scarlet who was taken aback but as relief flooded her she smiled a timid smile at him. If nothing else she knew that at least the one person she truly trusted here believed her to be innocent and that was enough to keep her fighting. _"I won't give in to this!"_ She thought.

"Well the phone's dead." Ian piped up. Gaining everyone's attention. "What now Barney?"

"Well let me run out to my car and I'll use my radio to contact the Police Station and then we'll take it from there." Barney stated as he turned to leave the ballroom. Before he could even make it out though, Mrs. Peacock suddenly teetered and slumped down into Glenn's arms.

"Mrs. Peacock…MRS. PEACOCK!" He shouted as he placed her carefully on the floor. He tapped her face repeatedly trying to rouse her but she would not stir. Scarlet dashed over to Peacock and attempted to find her pulse but Glenn shoved her back and she fell to the floor. She looked at him tearfully but understood his concern somewhat.

"Put your index finger and your pointer finger together and check for her pulse. It should be right below her jaw bone and to the either side of the underside of her chin." If he wouldn't allow her to help physically at least she could talk him through it and now wasn't the time to start shouting at him that she hadn't done a thing to her. There would be time enough for that later…she hoped.

"It's there…but it's weak." Glenn whispered and looked up to Scarlet. She could tell he was measuring her up at that moment and deciding on whether or not she truly was guilty. An eternity seemed to pass before he nodded his head slightly and said, "Thank you."

Scarlet just nodded in return. Scarlet regarded Peacock from afar but Glenn got up and beckoned her over. She walked up and kneeled near Ms. Peacock feeling her skin and doing a few other things to assess the situation. Cop Barney watched her like a hawk but knowing that she didn't have anything to hide helped her to remain calm. Coming to a conclusion she looked up at the people gathered in the ballroom nonplussed_. "Please don't let them blame me." _Where her last thoughts before she uttered her diagnosis.

"She's been poisoned."


End file.
